


Mounds of Joy

by FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Smut, Titty fuck, Vaginal Sex, Yukimura is the most breast man that ever did breasts, do those breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings/pseuds/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings
Summary: Our Yukimura is a beast in the sheets, a beast who loves breasts.  He wakes his lady for some loving.





	Mounds of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Yukimura was a breast man, through and through. He couldn't help himself. The first time he'd seen your bare breasts had been magical to him. How could two soft little mounds of flesh be so beautiful, so mesmerizing, so arousing?

There he had been, watching you sleep, adoring your sweet face, and the messy nest of hair framing it, when your covers had slipped down, revealing one very enticing peak. Honestly he tried to keep focusing on your lovely face and tried to plan how he wanted to spend the day with you. He tried so hard, but that was the problem. He was hard, so hard. That delicious breast was taunting him, and distracting him, and making it impossible not to turn his thoughts to having you.

He inched closer to your sleeping form, gently pressing himself to your warm side. The hard length of his cock firmly nestled against your hip as he propped himself up to stare at you. He watched you for a moment, wondering if he'd woken you by poking you. When you still didn't move, he tried a different tactic to wake you gently.

He leaned over your exposed breast and blew softly. He smiled with delight as your nipple hardened in the cool breeze wrought from his lips. His gaze stayed glued to your face as he continued to send tiny gusts of air against your pale pink tip, willing you to wake up so he could make love to you.

You woke slowly, your drowsiness clearing to reveal a sweet ache in your nipple. Your breasts were extremely sensitive, which your lover knew, and he was blowing across your sensitive tip, teasing you. Already you could feel the desire in you growing. You blinked into that intense teal gaze of his, registering his love and need, and responded by smiling at him.

Yukimura needed no further invitation than that. He leaned up to give you a slow, drugging kiss, his tongue brushing lightly at your lips. As he pulled away, he tugged your covers down to reveal your other breast as well, and you arched your back a little in pride as you saw the way his throat worked to swallow his groan of desire as he stared again at his favorite body parts.

He climbed out of the covers, jerking them away and to the side, so he could climb on top of you. He sat, straddling your legs, so he could cup your breasts in his hands, enjoying the softness of your skin and the tickle of your hardened nipples against his palms. He leaned down to replace his hand on your right breast with his lips. He sucked the entire areola in, latching on, and let his tongue flick against you inside the heat of his mouth. 

Moaning, you pushed yourself against him, encouraging him, loving the lust in his eyes and the way his cock was bobbing in eagerness as he brushed his balls gently against your soft thighs. He moved to the other breast and offered it the same treatment, while his hand returned to squeeze the first. He plumped it with his fingers, stroked outward from your chest to your tip, plucked at it, pinched it, and as he pulled his mouth away from the other, he gave a gentle slap to each breast to watch them jiggle and dance for him. 

Looking at your chest glistening with his saliva was almost too arousing for him. He moved himself further up your body, to kneel over your chest and rest his aching cock in the valley between your sweetly reddened mounds. He stared at the pretty picture it made and ground himself lightly against your skin. It was a lovely view.

Then he took himself in hand and began rubbing his length against your breasts. He slid his cock around and over each breast in turn, enjoying the silken glide. He held his cock by the base and gripped one pretty breast to gently use the nipple to tease along the underside of his mushroom tip, stroking his most sensitive spot. 

Watching him pleasure himself that way was making you pant. Your legs spread behind him and you felt your arousal trickling. Yukimura's enjoyment of your chest always made you so ready for him. It was one of your most sensitive body parts and you loved how eager he was to play with them.

He gazed into your eyes as he nestled himself once again between your breasts, pushing them together, and began to stroke himself. His thrusts were shallow and gentle as he stared at you, his eyes filled with a heady fire that matched your own. Your hands covered his, helping him hold your breasts, and then you couldn't resist pinching and pulling your own nipples, so close to that thick, beautiful cock that you couldn't stop admiring. 

Yukimura grunted and groaned in helpless lust watching you play with your nipples. So much breast play, around his cock, was making him lose his restraint. His thrusting got a little more rough, bringing the weeping tip closer to your face. You leaned forward and began licking and sucking at the tip each time it came within reach. You gloried in the sounds your lover was making. You tore your eyes from the swollen purple-red head of his cock to look up at Yukimura, and the lust he saw on your face was his breaking point.

He pulled himself from your lips, let go of your breasts, and backed up. He grabbed hold of your ankles and pulled them up and over his shoulders, until your pelvis was lifted to the height of his hips. Despite his clear and burning need to fuck you into the ground, he took a moment to tease you with his fingers. He plunged first one and then two into your dripping pussy, preparing you, always considerate of your comfort and readiness.

Then he was driving himself into you and it was all you could feel. Nothing else mattered in that moment except the intense feeling of being stretched and filled by the hard, hot length of the man you loved more than anything. 

He was holding you up, so just your head, shoulders and upper back were touching the bedding. He looked down at you as he pumped himself in and out of you deeply and slowly at first, watching you intently, admiring the way your breasts were moving with his efforts. As his need and pleasure built, he gently lowered you to the ground again, but pressed your legs up, spreading them so they rested on either side of your breasts, leaving him a clear view of your pretty face in pleasure and the sweet mounds that inspired such blinding desire in him. 

Folded in half, you were at his complete mercy as he began fucking you in earnest. His grip on the backs of your thighs was bruising and you could hear the slap of his balls as you felt them smack sharply against your exposed ass. He thrust in and out in harsh, driving, deep movements that made your breasts bounce before his eyes. His gaze was torn between watching them and watching your face as you neared climax. The closer to that explosive peak you both got, the more he stared into your eyes. They shouted love and devotion at you. 

You were moaning and gasping and so very close. He was losing all control. He didn't know if he could wait for you any longer, his need to fill you almost painful, painful but so so good. The scent of your arousal surrounded him, urging him on, and the hot, wet feel of you tightening around him was driving him mad. 

When you shouted his name and your eyes squeezed shut, your pussy clenching around him, his cock swelled and pulsed, the pleasure taking over both of you. He kept erratically pumping his hips as you milked him. Your body was drawing in every last drop of his milky white pleasure, letting it fill you up, warming you with the knowledge that he was leaving his mark, his essence, inside you. 

As the pleasure started to ebb, his grip slid from your thighs to gently pull your legs down and around him, leaving him still buried in your body, but allowing you more comfort as he rested against you. He leaned down to nuzzle you, letting his nose and lashes brush against your features as he showered you with affection. He caged you in with his arms, and just let you feel his warmth and love, basking in the afterglow of your mutual passion. 

"I love you." 

Your eyes met and your smiles grew as you both voiced those same three words at exactly the same time. No matter what, you shared the same heart, a heart that beat in his chest and in yours, tucked behind those beautiful breasts he so enjoyed.


End file.
